


Intaglio

by DameGlammer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Percy, Dark, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Top Nico, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGlammer/pseuds/DameGlammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chains of murders suddenly connects to Percy Jackson all of a sudden. His life took a turn as his school life turned into a living nightmare, several attacks coming from enraged neighbors, and getting kicked out of his social circle. Yet he is not a suspect and the one responsible is somehow offering these murders just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it's my first time to post here in AO3 and please go easy on me :D

#  **Prologue**

It all started when he stole your work. I knew you poured so much effort on it, so much passion. Yet, in just a blink, he stole everything that you have worked on night and day. You even deprived sleep sometimes. You chose not to eat when schoolwork took away your time from composing it. And I knew when you just wanted to take a break, you would just look outside your window, oblivious that I'm just right outside, waiting. . . admiring you from afar.

I knew there was so much dedication in every notes, every melody, every sound that you wanted to create. You were dreaming for your first composition to finally be heard. Music was your voice. You never had the chance to really show who you are to people. You were always hiding in the shadows that you friends, family created. And I guess I was the only one who really saw who you were. I guess I was the only one admiring the work of art that everyone was too busy to admire.

I would visit you at night. I guess I always knew when you'd be asleep. I know I wouldn't have the chance to talk to you, I tried once, but your friends doesn't seem to favor someone like me who just lingers in the corner and tries to hide from people as much as possible.

The night he stole your work, I knew it broke my heart when you were in the background, trying so hard not to sob openly, not to cry your heart out. You were still beautiful, even when shouldering your sorrows, tears dripping one by one out of unwilling agony. I knew then that I had to follow you, just how I always did.

You were all alone. And I knew it was my chance. Do I talk to you? Do I comfort you?

You were like a weeping angel, the lights of the moonlight intentionally casting its pure light at you. It was mesmerizing. You looked so broken, and I knew that I had to be the one to fix you. I knew that I wanted to fix you.

I had to kill him for you. Lay his corpse down your feet. You needed to know that he wouldn't do it again. Someone had to give that bastard what he deserves, someone had to offer him openly to you and make him realize that he had to suffer. And I am ready to give you all of that.

Soon, he'll never be able to break you again.

I'll make sure of it.

The first night, I had to research. It took me an hour to search for a location to dump his helpless body when I finally kill him, a coast almost unheard to people that no one would have noticed. I stole my father's credit card so I wouldn't have any involvement when they record what I bought. I took what I needed, a few garbage bags, a pair of gloves, a syringe, an almost lethal poison to knock him out for minutes. It took me another hour to know his plans for the weeks, which would make him a vulnerable target.

I did this all for you. I had to.

I just needed your smile back.

I did it in a Saturday night, where all of his friends were unaware of it, where his parents weren't home.

I climbed up his room, he wasn't aware of my presence for a few seconds. I had to tackle him from behind. He fought for a while until I had to inject him with brute force, the needle forcing its way through layers of skin and finally his flesh where I had to force the drug inside.

He was finally asleep. I already wore the glove before I had to drag him outside his house, I had to force him inside my trunk with nervousness in my system. I went to our basement. I was glad my parents were away somewhere in Germany.

I had to wrap the basement in plastic. I layed him down an old wooden table that my parents wouldn't even notice when it's gone. I took out the tools that I needed. A knife that I sharpened multiple times already, a gag that wouldn't let any scream come out of his mouth, a rope to tie him down, a piano string, and a rock that I took right outside our backyard.

First I had to wake him up after placing the gag and tying him down firmly, bound to the table with no escape. His eyes were wide open, like there was nothing more horrifying than seeing me with a knife in my hand. I stabbed him with all the strength that I have, maybe the knife even went through the table. I had to enhale the victorous smell of his blood running down his stomach and the unheard scream that he wanted to let out. I could feel him being desperate for help.

I picked up the piano string and wrapped it around his neck, cutting every surface of skin all around it. The crimson red fluid was thick and it gushed out of the open wound. It flooded around him, and I had to surpass the laugh that I urge to let out as I saw every single drop drip down the table in a fiery mess.

When he was still chocking, miraculously still alive in a matter of seconds. I managed to beat his head with the rock. Every sharp edges that juts out of the rock peeling the thin layer of skin and engraving lines of scars in the side of his head. It was my art. For you.

They call it the three-fold death. One stab on the stomach to displace the organ deep down together with the knife, one firm cut all around the neck to almost disembody the head, and finally, one hit in the side of the head to engrave the art of peeled skin. They did it to the virgins in the old times for the gods and goddesses.

I beamed at my work even though his blood painted almost every inch of my skin. I had to admire the masterpiece that I was about to offer to you.

This is my offering to you. Everything just for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where this is going to end up but I really want Percico to be together forever so I guess. . . yay. . .?

#  **Chapter One**

Percy slowly opened his eyes, and as he did a vague kaleidoscope of colors came exploding at his eyes as he forced himself awake. A wave of pain hit him drastically as he tried to sit up but a hand gently put him lying down on the bed again. He started to notice his mom beside him, his stepfather was outside for an unknown reason. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Paul talk to a police officer through a gaping, open door. 

He realized shortly that he was in the clinic and his mom was apparently talking to him.

". . . ney? Percy, are you okay? If you're not, feel free to rest again," his mom told him soothingly as she tangled her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner, but comfort was the last thing that he needed. He felt an urge to figure out why he was at the school's clinic and why was Paul talking to the police. 

"What happened?" he croaked out. He didn't know why his voice was hoarse, for some reason his throat has a big lump in it and he had to clear his throat multiple times before speaking again. "Mom, why am I in the clinic? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Percy. . ." Sally looked down hesitantly as she tried to formulate a sentence. "Do you remember anything before you fainted?"

"Before I fainted?" he repeated questioningly. "Why would I-"

Then the memories hit him. He remembered opening his locker that morning, a box that was gift wrapped came tumbling out of his locker. Annabeth even joked about it, telling him that he might have an admirer and he considered the idea for a few seconds before opening it in the locker room. Then, he remembered screaming, whether it was Annabeth's scream or his, he couldn't remember anymore. All he cared about was what was inside the box. What kind of ghastly monster could do that kind of thing?

He remembered minutes or hours ago that in that lovely, sugarcoated box was the head of Henry Miles, trapped there in display for the sight of others, still drowning in his own blood, his eyes bulging out in terror. He remembered people panicking, some running, there were a few who threw up, and Percy felt nauseousness overwhelming him. He wanted to throw up and after that collapse, let unconsciousness swallow him whole. He did so, after scrambling a few feet away from the box.

And now he was lying down in the clinic. Trying to comprehend what went wrong, what lead the killer to do this, to traumatize students like him. 

Before he realized it, the set of events triggered another upcoming panic attack and he was breathing in short gasps, desperate for air. His mom called the nurse and he was instructed on how to recover it, fortunately, he did it successfully. 

"Mom," before he was aware of it, he was already clutching for his mom like his life depended on it. He never felt this helpless before. "I don't know why someone would do that. I don't know why someone would send me that. . ."

Sally embraced his son tightly and whispered soothing words into his son's ear repeatedly until he calmed down. Just as she was about to offer Percy to sleep again, two officers barged in together with Paul who clutched his stepson's shoulder tightly as the officers approached them. 

"Mrs. Blofis, we're here to ask questions to your son," one of them said. 

"I don't think he's ready to recall what happened yet. Do you really think that what happened to him could be recovered in a matter of minutes or hours?" Sally barely raises her voice, but if she does, it was always matters such as this where his son is involved. 

"Mom, it's okay. If it's about the sick monster who did this, then I'll tell them everything I know," Percy told his mom, his voice still hoarse. 

"Are you enemies with Henry Miles?" the other police officer asked him.

"I did hold a grudge against him," it was uncomfortable confessing such a thing in front of the police, especially confessing about being enemies with someone who just got killed. "There was this school event that I was working on. I composed my very first piece and somehow, it got into Henry's hands and the next thing I know, he stole my work. I was so frustrated and mad at him. . . but I could never do that kind of thing to anyone, I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"Don't worry, kiddo, we're not suspecting you of anything. . . yet," the one who was writing notes said. Percy fidgeted slightly about that statement. "Any past relationship with anyone lately? Any intimate involvement you've had with another student or maybe someone outside the school?"

"No," he furrowed his brow at the officer, being questioned about a personal matter that was kind of out of the topic. "I'm sorry, but why are you asking?"

"We found a note," he told Percy. "It says the victim's head was dedicated to you. We think that the suspect was someone who's deeply infatuated to you. Actually, obsessed is the right word. We were thinking of surrounding you with other officers to protect you in your home."

Percy could feel his heart skipping a beat, for a terrible reason. Why would someone like him receive this kind of unwanted attention from a murderer? Why would someone kill for him? It's not like he's special. 

He sighed, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He told his mom that he wanted to go home. He doesn't want to be reminded of something like murder anymore. He just wanted everything to be over. 

The police still escorted them back home. He locked himself in his room, even casting his mom away. He couldn't even feel safe in his home anymore, even though there were authorities guarding their house. 

He suddenly felt cold so he decided to lock his window, but just as he was about to, he found a brown envelope in his desk which was just beside the said window. He sincerely hoped that it was somehow Paul or his mom who misplaced it there, but the odds are small. Someone climbed up and entered through the window and placed the envelope just for him to see. 

Carefully and with terror clouding in his eyes, he opened it. 

There were multiple photos of Percy. Maybe even around fifty of them. He wasn't so sure anymore. Some were taken while he was asleep in his room, there were five where he was gazing out at the window at night, pictures where he was conversing with Annabeth, where he was laughing, one where he was crying after he learned that Henry stole his work. It was moments that were meant to be private. Moments that only an obscene maniac could capture without getting caught. 

He shoved it inside his drawer, looked outside his window for the last time, and vigorously slammed it close. 

He went back to his bed and decided to call Annabeth for someone to talk to, for someone to keep him grounded to reality. 

After the third ring, she answered. 

"Percy? Oh my gods, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," Annabeth exclaimed the moment she accepted the call. 

"I'm fine," he lied. "Are you okay?"

"As long as you are," Annabeth told him, which was comforting in its own. "Percy-"

Before she even had the time to continue, her voice quickly trailed off as the sound of subtle clicking came from the other end of the line. 

"Annabeth?" he whispered, suddenly frightened that maybe the killer got to her that quickly. 

"Hello, this is Annabeth's stepmother," the cold voice said, he could still hear Annabeth's voice in the background but it sounds like she was mad at her stepmother who stole the phone from her. "I am concerned that my daughter's involvement with you could lead to. . . her being caught up in sudden dangerous circumstances."

It saddened him that it was true, and the truth struck him deeply. Everyone around him is now in danger, after what happened, you wouldn't know what to expect anymore. 

"So I advice you to stay away from my daughter," Mrs. Chase told him with loathing laced in every word that she said. "I know we both want her to be safe. I am just doing this for the sake of my daughter. Goodbye."

And then she hung up. 

He buried his face in his hands. It was for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muwahahahaha. . . just read the chapter you'll know why  
> oh, and thanks for the ones who commented and I am so freaking sorry it took this long I had other stuff going on. . .

#  **Chapter Two**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Annabeth didn't respond after that, he waited for ten minutes for reassurance but no text came. He felt sleep slowly starting to claim him. He fell asleep with his phone in his hand, after thinking about what would greet him tomorrow as he begins a new day at his school. 

Things were worse. Annabeth was right. Their eyes were causing unnerving sensations, people were treating him like he's a walking virus. It was the worst school day that he's been through and he was repeating this statement in his mind for the umpteenth time without making it halfway through the day yet. Even the teachers were making it worse by asking him if he was alright, logically you say no after you see someone's head jutting out of a box wrapped innocently with a light blue gift wrap with a midnight blue ribbon around it. But he always said yes because they would make him bail class and call his mom. He doesn't want to bother his mom.

He kept giving glances at Annabeth, she was doing better than expected. She at least had Piper to accompany her and then there's Percy who was alone in his table, contemplating if he should just eat in an isolated hallway if he even finds one. Drew Tanaka's group had the audacity to visibly whisper in the table across his and look pointedly at him.

When lunch was finally over, he went to his chemistry class. Mr. Finch told that it was alright to go to the clinic and rest for a while if he wants. Percy told him that it's highly unlikely that he would go to the clinic. He regretted that decision when they were supposed to group themselves into three.

He found it highly offending that for the first time, he was regarded as a "leftover" because everyone made sure that his existence almost ceased. He was left with two other students that he doesn't even know, which suddenly made him guilty now that he knows what it feels like to be antisocial. The guy was handsome if only you take notice of him. He was wearing all black which matched his eyes that were obsidian which added to how mysterious the guy was. He had raven hair and a pale complexion like he the sun was never out to greet him. Besides the black short and the jeans, he was wearing band merchandise everywhere that he could, most of the references were unknown to Percy.

The other girl looked just as quiet and mysterious like the guy in all black. She had brown hair that glowed nicely when rays of the sun touched it. She had a simple attire that didn't speak a sense of style at all. She wasn't the type of girl who would spend half an hour on makeup or choosing her clothes because maybe her wardrobe was narrow. She only wore a plain white and blue striped shirt and fitted jeans. And finally, she had this constant apathetic expression that threw a vibe of somehow fierceness.

Percy wished that he could be like them. He wished he didn't care about friends and convos with them, wished that he didn't need to try to fit in everyday. To be able to be silent for people to dig deeper and discover who he truly is.

After their professor told them the instructions, they shifted awkwardly in their seats, waiting for someone to make a move.

Thing were slow. He started with introducing himself and soon the other two were forced to introduce themselves too. The guy was Nico and the girl was Reyna. They were pretty much the wallflowers of the school, Percy assumed, because there were stutters everywhere and a clear sign of discomfort coming from the two of them. He tried to change the atmosphere and maybe after half an hour, they got used to each other's presence.

Nico was misunderstood because of his dark exterior. People in their school just assumed that he was an emo freak who spoke poems and listened to metal songs, but there was something more to him than that. Reyna was isolated because she refused to be the typical schoolgirl who paint their nails and show skin to the guys drooling over them. They were pretty much getting along.

Before their class ended — which suddenly became a disappointment to Percy — Mr. Finch silenced the class and stood in front of them.

"What you just did were drafts of a research paper. This is for an upcoming project that you'll all have to do with your groups," the whole class groaned except for Percy who saw it as an opportunity to get to know Nico and Reyna better. "You'll be passing your research paper next Monday and this will be thirty percent of your grade."

After that announcement, the class was dismissed.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I know, this fanfic totally lacks some murdering but I'll make sure to have some in the next chapters

#  **Chapter Three**

Percy didn't know that passing notes while in class might be just the end of his friendship with Annabeth if someone catch them doing it. He's never been this nervous while passing a piece of paper before.

Annabeth was on the seat behind him and he just hoped that he won't catch the attention of some people because he was leaning back in an odd way.

He jumped on his seat when the class was dismissed. He looked back at Annabeth and she either sighing in disappointment or relief. Students poured out of the door but Percy being in some advanced classes left him behind because he had so much materials to carry for the next class. He yelped when someone gripped his shoulder only to turn around and face Nico who was fidgeting oddly with his hands.

"Yes, Nico?" he asked the raven haired teen in front of him. He felt guilty for not knowing that Nico was in his Home Economics class.

"I saw you passing notes with Annabeth Chase a while ago," Percy's heart skipped a beat at this and realized that they weren't so subtle after all. But he was curious why Nico would be concerned at this kind of matter, it's not like they were close or something. Well, he wanted to be close to Nico, seeing that he lack the acknowledgement of the people around him and also his parents as it seems yet it didn't stop Percy from wondering why he would be asking about him and Annabeth. "I was just wondering if. . . if you and- and uhh. . ."

Nico was obviously nervous.

"Nico, it's alright to ask me anything. I won't be mad at you," he said as he gripped Nico's shoulder and beamed at him.

"Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" he finally blurted out and uncomfortable silence followed after that.

"No," Percy exclaimed after he laughed and tried to contain his laughter in front of Nico. "Oh gods, you don't know how many times I've been asked already. Annabeth and I, we're just friends. I treat her like the sister that I never had and I think it's going to stay that way."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Percy chuckled and it ceased as another question formed in his mind. "Wait, why are you curious about us?"

"Uuuhhh... nothing, bye," Nico said and in a flash, he was out in the classroom and maybe hiding in the school's darkest corner.

"Okay that was. . . strange," he shrugged it off and went to his next class.

Their last class was P.E. that day. And it was all about running. In the middle of the woods. Apparently, their teacher slash basketball coach was crazy enough to just send them off running in the woods without his full supervision because sure, make students run around freely when there's a killer on the loose just a few days ago.

He almost had a heart attack when someone grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him away their classmates. He stopped panicking when he noticed that it was Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as he looked around them and turned to Annabeth again. "Do you even remember how your mom threatened me?"

"Of course I do, I just. . ." she sighed. There are a few things that are just rare for him and Annabeth losing her composure and fidgeting nervously in front of him was on the list. "Do you remember the Bedroom Incident? When we were just kids?"

"Yeah, you kissed me full on the lips and I told you that only lovers do that and I only treat as my sister. . ." he felt awkward just talking about it again. "What about it?"

"That was when the cool kids told me that kids who manage to have a boyfriend at an early age gets the ticket to being popular," she told Percy and he doesn't really know what the point of the conversation was. "These past few days, I've been having these odd feeling about another girl."

"Oh," was all that came out of Percy's mouth. "Oh! This is amazing, what's her name? Why are you just telling me right now?"

"Because I'm still confused, okay?" she gestured wildly and bit her lip in insecurity and nervousness. "I'm new in this sexuality thing. Not like you who already discovered a big part of who you are at around middle school. I don't know if my dad or my stupid stepmom would even accept that kind of thing."

"Oh, Annabeth," he hugged his best friend tightly and the blonde haired teen seemed to be open to it. She only allowed Percy's contact and that's it. "I accept you. And it's not like it's a new thing for the people in here anymore."

"Thanks. . . but the thing is. . ." she clenched her fist, closed her eyes, and looked at her best friend straight in the eyes. "You're the only one I trust and I just need one last kiss from you. To get the old me out of my system. To know if I'll feel anything if I kiss a guy like you."

"O-okay. . ."

It was just for helping Annabeth anyway. No need to be nervous. Except he was gripping the end of his shirt.

'Calm down, Percy. You just need to think of someone else. Channing Tatum I think. . .? Nah. How about someone with black hair, maybe obsidian eyes that could bring you down when you get lost in them, then let's give him a bad boy persona but in the inside he's just a fluffy teddy bear who just needs hugs and endless kisses. Why do I feel like he exists? Oooh, that's right, he would pretty much look like Nico. Or maybe it is Nico. Why am I thinking of him? He looks like he could kiss well.

I would drape my arms around him then he would slowly lean down to capture me in this bliss where everything seems to be in its place while we were just there, kissing. Then we would be. . .'

Before he was even aware of it, they were done. Damn, he needed more.

But it was a different level of weirdness. He just had a fantasy about kissing Nico while he was kissing Annabeth. He blushed and tried desperately to hid it from Annabeth who seemed it ignore it because she was too busy contemplating about the self-discovery that she was going through.

"It didn't feel anything at all," Annabeth told him.

"Yeah," he just muttered under his breath, still flustered that he imagined Nico kissing him.

"We need to get going, maybe half of the class is already back at the school."

Percy just nodded absentmindedly as he went to the school a few minutes after Annabeth to avoid suspicions.


End file.
